


Slow Day

by orphan_account



Series: Boss [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Begging, Boss/Employee Relationship, Choking, Dom/sub, Emotionally Detached Chilton, F/M, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Office Sex, Orgasm Control, Rough Sex, Spanking, Voyeurism, dom!Chilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hospital is almost completely empty, but that doesn't mean Chilton is any less stressed out than he normally is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaack :D 
> 
> Looking back at this fic after I've written it, it seems pretty intense. I guess it's to make up for the weeks that I haven't written anything!! I hope you guys enjoy it!

You aren't happy about having to come into work today. You were out shopping with Kara and Savannah and were having a great time. It was the first time all three of you had time off from work at the same time in two months. They're your best friends but it had been so long since you all saw each other so you were definitely annoyed when your supervisor called you into work last minute. You had tried your hardest to get out of it, but she was persistent and you had to get your friends to drop you off at the hospital. You apologized to them and told them that you would try your hardest to make plans with them as soon as possible. 

The BSHCI didn't seem very busy when you walked in and Richard Dawson, the receptionist who you would be covering for, didn't look stressed when you approached the front desk. He greets you with a smile. "How are you?" he asks.

"Good," you say flatly. "I'm here to cover for you."

"Cool," he says, jumping up as you come around the desk. "Were you busy?"

"Yea, I was out with some friends when I got the call," you explain. "May I ask why you had to cut your shift short?"

"I didn't," says Richard. "Chilton made some last minute schedule changes this morning."

"What!? So you could've stayed?"

"Yea, and I was more than willing," he replies, shrugging. "But apparently Chilton's irritable today and insisted on the workers 'obeying his orders.'" He rolled his eyes.

"He has such a power complex," you mutter, taking a seat on the office chair and setting your purse down as Rich gathered his things to leave. 

"You think he's compensating for something?" he says, chuckling.

You laugh, hoping not to blush at the mention of Chilton's penis. "Maybe," you say.  _Or maybe not because his dick is huge..._ _  
_

You and Richard say your goodbyes and you sit, putting your chin in your hands as you pout. Chilton purposely changed the scheduling to make sure you come in today so it must mean that he will be calling you up to his office. You wonder why he couldn't wait. He couldn't be so desperate for a fuck that he couldn't wait until your shift the following day, could he?

You check the scheduling on the computer. Only one other psychiatrist is in the hospital today, and their office is on a different wing of the hospital than Chilton's. Other than that, only orderlies and nurses are in. This means that he basically has an entire wing of the hospital to himself today. 

You don't bother getting comfortable in your seat and, sure enough, Chilton calls the desk not even ten minutes after you arrived and instructs you to come up to his office in two minutes. You are irritated that he ruined your plans just because he was horny, but you try to look on the bright side. Having to come into work and having sex is better than having to come into work and not having sex. 

There was no one in the room before his office. His assistant had the day off and Chilton had sent his secretary home early today, saying there was nothing for her to do. This just meant that he was not restrained to the 45 minute break he usually gives to his secretary and assistant. He could do whatever he wanted to do to you for as long as he wanted. You wonder if he was going to use that time well as you approach his office door.

He calls you in on your first knock and doesn't look up from his laptop when he enters. His blazer is tossed over the back of his chair and his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. His tie is loosened and the top button of his shirt in undone. He seems stressed out about something. The hospital may be having a pretty slow day in terms of patient appointments and visitors, but Chilton must have some pretty gruelling paperwork to look so tense. Leaving your bag by the door, you wander towards the coffee table by the sofas as you wait for him to address you. There is a glass with a few drops of whiskey on the table along with a thick patient file. You frown. Oh, he is  _definitely_ stressed out. You wonder if he even has the time to entertain you today and if he is doing so just out of habit.

"Take your clothes off."

You turn to him. He still hasn't looked up from his screen. 

You do as he says, slipping your blouse off over your head and undoing the buttons on your pants before sliding them down and stepping out of them. You fold your clothes and place them on the coffee table before removing your undergarments as well. You turn to Chilton and wait for any other instructions he may have.

"Take a seat on the couch," he says, still looking at his computer screen and not you. He grabs a pen and jots something down quickly. "Start touching yourself," he instructs once you've sat down.

"Excuse me?" You say without thinking. Chilton isn't anywhere close to you and he isn't even looking at you. Why does he want you to touch yourself?

He doesn't answer you but shoots you a warning glance. You resist the urge to roll your eyes at him and bow your head to make sure he can't see the irritation written across your face. You are sitting in the middle of the couch with your legs spread. Your hand drops to between your thighs and you start rubbing circles on your clit. You aren't turned on at all so it takes a minute for you to start feeling pleasure but soon enough, you're grinding against your hand as you move your fingers around your folds. Your breathing is shallow and your chest is rising and falling fast. You look at Chilton, but he is still at his desk, eyes on his laptop, not paying attention to you.

You bite your lip as you enter a finger into your slit and curl it inside of you. It feels so good, if not a bit unfamiliar. You haven't touched yourself in a long time, not since the 'arrangement' between you and Chilton had begun. You look at him again, this time to have him meet your gaze. He has closed his laptop and is standing up. You close your eyes and continue fingering yourself as Chilton begins to walk towards you. Your heart quickens as you hear his footsteps come towards you and stop. You wait for him to touch you or to tell you to do something else, but soon you hear his footsteps receding. 

Confused, you open your eyes and see that he has picked up the empty glass from the coffee table and is at his drinks table, pouring whiskey for himself. He turns and leans against the bookshelf and watches you, sipping his drink nonchalantly. He wants to come across as passive, but you notice the growing tent in his pants.

In order to tease him, you arch your back so your chest is pushed up and moan more and louder for him as you grind faster against your hand. In no time, his glass is empty and he is walking towards you, undoing his belt and pants as he approaches. His dick is out and ready by the time he reaches you. He grabs your wrists and pushes you down. You squeal as you fall back on the sofa cushions but barely have any time to respond before Chilton is above you. 

You are on your back as he kneels between your legs with his hands gripping your hips. You realize now that he got you to touch yourself just so he wouldn't have to bother with foreplay and instead could just get right down to fucking. Selfish, but it's something you've come to expect. He enters you fully and completely, causing your mouth to fall open, before pulling back and slamming into you again. He fucks you hard and fast, rocking your entire body. The friction of the leather couch against your skin keeps you from being hiked up from his thrusts. 

You gasp and moan at his ministrations. You are restless beneath him; your one hand gripping roughly to the cushions as you rub your clit with the other, your heels digging into the sofa and your legs trembling as he pushes into you so quickly. "Oh my god, oh my god…" you whimper over and over. 

"You love this, don't you?" Chilton groans. "You love me fucking you like this."

You look up at him, panting, and nod. 

Displeased, he wraps his hand around your neck, applying pressure. It's not enough to cut off your breathing completely, but it does make you struggle slightly for oxygen. 

"Don't you love it?" he asks again, more forcefully this time. He doesn't stop thrusting as he does this, and it only makes it more difficult for you to speak.

You widen your eyes at him, surprised at this sudden gesture. "Yes, sir," you whisper. "I do."

Chilton only tightens his grip. "Do what?"

"I love it," you gasp out. And you do.  _Dear god,_ you love it.

His grip tightens, cutting off your oxygen completely. You whimper and grab at his hand with yours. His thrusts only seem to get more and more rough as you struggle to breathe. "What do you love?" He asks.

"I love…it when you f-fuck me," you rasp, "I l-love it so…f-fu-- _much._ "

He lets go of your neck and you take in a gasp of air, relieved as the air rushes into your lungs. Pulling out of you, Chilton grabs your arm and guides you to turn over. You help him out, following his guidance until you are on your hands and knees on the sofa. You take deep breaths of frustration as he teases you with the head of his cock, but you don't dare take the initiative and take him in like you want to. You are desperate by now to come, being much closer than him from touching yourself, but you can't risk angering him and having him tease you more on purpose.

You stay still as he drags the head of his dick slowly but firmly around the swollen, sensitive skin around your slit. Your breath wavers from the anticipation and you drop your head in waiting. It feels like an eternity goes by before Chilton finally pushes his cock inside of you. 

His dick fills you up slowly, completely, before he pulls out and starts slamming into you again. He doesn't take time to build up speed; his hips hit your ass with every thrust and cause you to jerk forward, but he pulls you back with his firm grip on your hips. Your breasts bounce and your hair falls in front of your face. You moan and gasp and whimper at his sharp, quick entrances, feeling yourself so close to orgasming. Your breath hitches and your muscles tense and your arms are in danger of giving out. 

Realizing you are on the edge, Chilton grabs a fistful of your hair. "Don't you dare come until I say so," he commands, holding tightly onto your hair but not actually pulling as he keeps thrusting.

You let out a sob of desperation and squeeze your eyes shut. You want it so badly, but you try your hardest to keep your climax at bay. It's so difficult, though, when he is fucking you so hard. His own pants and grunts are such a turn on and his balls hit your clit with each thrust, giving you even more pleasure. You clench your teeth and try to think of something else- _anything else_ -but nothing can take your mind off the pressure in your lower stomach. It's too much. 

Your muscles clench and you slap a hand over your mouth as you come. It hits you hard and fast and you have to grab onto the armrest in front of you to keep yourself from falling. Your cunt clenches around his still-moving cock as the pleasure and warmth from your orgasm spreads throughout your body. You let out a gush of air of relief, but it soon turns sour. You squeal as Chilton yanks your head back by your hair.

"I told you not to come," he growls. "Why did you defy me?!" 

You gasp in response. You feel too lightheaded and he has already quickened his pace. He rams into you harder and harder, faster and faster, and you cry out from the feeling. You're so sensitive from your powerful orgasm and now this… "Sir, please. I-"

Chilton cuts you off by pushing you down so that your face is on the cushions. You gasp when he pulls out of you but it soon turns into whimpers as he brings his hand down hard on your ass. He spanks you over and over until your eyes water and you have trouble breathing, and then he starts on the other cheek. "This is your punishment for being so disobedient," he hisses. "I gave you one simple task and you couldn't even follow it. How  _dare_ you!"

You know better than to respond to him now. His hands on your bare, aching skin hurt and you love the roughness, but you don't think you could take any more if he decided to hit you harder. So you wait it out, until both your ass cheeks are tingling from the abuse, and Chilton grabs you by the hair again. He pulls you up so your back is pressed against his chest. He guides his dick to your entrance again and thrusts. You try not to scream at the aggressive way he fucks you, his pace demanding, rigorous, and punishing. His one hand grabs onto your breast, squeezing it tightly before he pinches and twists the nipple. His other hand falls to your tender clit and rubs harshly. 

You reach back and grab onto his head to keep steady. You moan and gasp and quiver at his movements, feeling like you are going to turn to liquid if he keeps this going any longer. Your free hand wraps around your breast, the one he isn't touching, and squeezes. Despite the feeling of rawness, you feel yourself approaching orgasm. You feel hazy and far away. His pants and grunts are heavy in your ear.

"Dr. Chilton…" you moan, figuring it's best to let him know. "I'm so close…"

You hear him growl before he pushes you down onto the sofa again. You fall onto your stomach and immediately feel his hands on your shoulders. He pushes you down hard against the cushions before thrusting into you again. Your hair falls onto your face, obscuring your vision and you have some trouble breathing. Your fingers dig into the leather as you breathe through your open mouth. 

Chilton keeps up his merciless pace, causing your body to jerk with each thrust. You shut your eyes and clench your teeth, holding your breath as you feel yourself at the edge. 

"You want to come?" he asks.

You nod quickly. 

You hear him chuckle at your desperation but he doesn't say anything. You whimper and whine. "Please, sir," you beg. "Please, Dr. Chilton, please…" 

He wraps his hand firmly around the back of your neck. "Go ahead," he says simply. 

You let out a choke of utter relief as you come, your cunt clenching and legs trembling. Your hands clench into fists and you throw your head back. Your eyes squeeze shut as you feel the pleasure crash over you. 

Chilton comes seconds after you. He keeps thrusting through his orgasm and you feel his semen hot and thick as it spills out from his cock and onto your skin. Both of you are moaning, panting messes as you both feel each other's orgasms against your own. Your clenching pussy around his dick only makes his orgasm stronger and his refusal to stop thrusting prolongs yours. 

The two of you come down eventually, though, and he falls on top of you. You bury your face in your hands and try to catch your breath. You can feel the soft fabric of Chilton's shirt against your back and you can feel his heart hammering behind it. It takes a few minutes before you stop feeling his jagged breath against your neck. He pulls his dick out of you and you moan at the feeling of emptiness. You stay laid on the sofa as Chilton stands up. He looks disappointed at the semen that covers the front of his crotch and his shirt. "That's what happens when you get careless, I guess," he sighs as he goes back to his desk. He dries off the semen with a tissue before putting his blazer on to cover the stains.

You push yourself up to sit but don't stand. You don't trust your legs to hold you up just yet and you're still dizzy from the pleasure, so instead you start getting dressed while still sitting down. 

"Were there any visitors downstairs?" he asks.

"Not since I came in," you say. "And Richard told me that the entire day has been slow." 

"Oh," says Chilton, sitting at his desk. "Well, if that's the case, why don't you go home?"

You look up at him. "Excuse me?" you say, trying not to get mad.

He shrugs from behind his desk. "I don't see why you should stay here without reason. It seems that there have been virtually no reason for there to be a receptionist downstairs so you won't have anything to do," he explains. "You should go home and get some rest."

You stare at your boss. His forehead is lined with sweat and his hairline is damp because of it. His face is flushed and hair is sticking out in all directions. His collar is wet and his shirt wrinkled under his blazer. Despite all this, he seems much more relaxed now than he was when you first came in. 

"You didn't have to do all that, you know," you mutter. 

"Do what?" he asks.

"Go through the trouble of changing the schedules," you say. "You have my number, so you could have just texted me."

"Texted you what?" he asks defensively.

"That you wanted to fuck," you say. "You didn't have to make all this up, you could have just asked me to come in." You pause. "I wouldn't have minded," you add quietly.

"That is not why I called you in," Chilton says flatly. "I called you in because I needed you to cover for Dawson. It has nothing to do with what happened subsequently." 

He's lying. You know he's lying. "If you say so," you say.

"I do," he replies quickly before opening his laptop.

"Alright." 

You can see his jaw tighten as he furrows his brow. You stand, the strength having returned to your legs, and finish dressing yourself before you turn to leave. Usually, you use the attached bathroom Chilton has in his office to freshen up, but you doubt that he would let you at this point. The hospital is practically empty, anyway, so you'll just go into a different staff washroom to fix yourself up. 

Chilton doesn't look at you as you leave and he doesn't respond to your farewell. You guess that your visit didn't help very much. He seems just as stressed out now as he did when you first walked in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And, as always, please leave any prompts/suggestions that you may have in the comments :D


End file.
